Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-37869175-20190104030113
Okay, so since everyone's posting their fanfictions and one shots and headcanons, this is one that I wrote a *while* ago, It's a headcanon about how Keefe would react if Sophie died (like, in Flashback. This isn't supposed to take place when everyone thought Sophie and Dex were dead.) Also, it was inspired by this: I just expanded on it. He gets the scroll and thinks it's something from Sophie because she said she was going to send him something. He smiles and wonders what it's going to be as he breaks the seal. But then he reads it. He doesn't believe what is happening. His heart picks up speed and he sinks to the ground, putting his head between his knees and burying his face in his hands. He realizes his father is watching and runs up to his room, slamming the door as he goes in. His eyes start to get blurry and all of the sudden he starts sobbing. He cries for a good fifteen minutes, then he starts throwing things. Everything that can shatter easily is shattered. Except for anything Sophie has given him, or even touched. Those he sets in the middle of his room and stares at them. And stares at them. He wishes he had a picture of Sophie because he doesn't want to forget her face. He tries over and over to draw her, but his hands are shaking too much and each drawing ends up thrown in the trash. He doesn't sleep one second that night. His brain is on auto-repeat: She's dead. She's Dead. She's dead. I loved her, and I never told her. And now she's dead. Guilt starts to affect him, and he thinks that there must've been something he could've done to protect her. He hates this and blames himself for her death. Keefe doesn't go to foxfire for a few weeks. and when he finally goes back, he puts zero effort into his sessions. He is taken over by grief. He tries to joke and be himself, but there is no humor in him now. He doesn't style his hair and he doesn't pay any attention to his appearance. He barely talks to his friends and has not said one word to Lord Cassius since Sophie's death. Keefe decides to move in with the Vackers after being offered. He just can't stand to be around his dad anymore. He keeps trying to draw Sophie, but he never gets it right. Every night before he goes to bed, he tries to remember on thing about Sophie, and writes in down in a notebook, so he'll never forget. He sometimes cries when he does this. He didn't even know he could cry so much. 'Sometimes it's hard for Keefe to even get up in the morning. But each day, he pushes on. Because he knows it's what Sophie would want him to do. ' 'Eventually he gets over her death and moves on. But he keeps writing things down in the notebook. So many things make up the list: her gold-flecked brown eyes, her laugh, her stubbornness. How she was adorable when she worried. How she fought to protect her friends. How smart and kind and beautiful and loving she was. Everyday it got a little harder to remember more things about Sophie. But Keefe would never forget what an amazing person she was. ' Yes, I know this was horrible, so if you want to say that it was, or what you didn't like about it and could be improved, '''please '''do. Don't feel obligated to say you liked it unless you actually did (: